


Hadn't Seen It All Yet

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate meets teenage Bucky during an accidental time trip to WWII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadn't Seen It All Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Another for [](http://milleniumrex.livejournal.com/profile)[milleniumrex](http://milleniumrex.livejournal.com/) . Prompt: Marvel Comics, Kate Bishop/Bucky Barnes, Kate meets teenage Bucky during a time trip to WW2.

And Kate had thought she seen it all until she had gotten sent back in time by a stray ray beam. She had no idea where she was, but she was under fire, and she quickly nocked off some arrows to defend herself before ducking for cover. Kate caught her breath only to be forced to cover her ears when she heard bombs go off.

“This ain’t no place for a lady,” a familiar voice told her.

Kate jolted, looking beside her to see Bucky there; he wasn’t in his Cap uniform, but his Bucky uniform and a few years younger than when she had met him. “Oh shit,” she cursed, figuring out exactly when she was.

“Lady, you may curse like a soldier, but you really shouldn’t be here- What are you wearing?” he asked, clearly confused by her metallic clothes and her uncovered belly.

“Look, I’ll tell you more once we get out of here alive, Bucky,” she promised as she moved to pull an arrow out of her quiver. “So, tell me the situation and how I can help.”

Bucky looked skeptical, but she gave him a fierce look, and he conceded.


End file.
